


Fiducia

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Fidati di me.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiducia

Fiducia

1981

Albus osservò con pacata curiosità la donna seduta sulla poltrona attigua alla sua. Malgrado gli evidenti sforzi che stava facendo per rimanere calma, le sue mani tremavano appena mentre portava una tazza di tè fumante alla bocca.   
«Voglio conoscerli. Osservarli.» mormorò dopo aver sorseggiato un po' della bevanda ambrata. «Voglio sapere a chi stiamo dando quel bambino, Albus.» Il mento le tremò solo un'istante, e l'uomo dovette ammettere con se stesso, una volta di più, che Minerva McGranitt era una donna molto forte, e non solo perché era una strega particolarmente dotata, nonché una tra i più famosi esperti di Trasfigurazione del Regno Unito, ma anche per la sua forza interiore. In molti non sarebbero stati in grado di accettare un colpo così duro con una calma simile – anzi, in molti stavano sicuramente urlando e piangendo, accasciati su qualche pavimento gelido, alcuni abbracciati ai propri cari, sperando di allontanare almeno un po' di quell'immenso dolore, altri soli, obbligati ad affrontare le proprie colpe e il proprio cuore dilaniato. Ma lei no. Minerva si era permessa solo poche, silenziose lacrime, ed aveva insistito affinché il Preside le spiegasse nei minimi dettagli cosa avesse intenzione di fare, soprattutto ora che Black era stato accusato di quel crimine crudele, ed era quindi svanita anche la possibilità di affidare il piccolo Harry al suo padrino.   
«Ovviamente.» La sua mano si allungò verso quella, leggermente tremante, della donna, ma nel mezzo del suo cammino sembrò cambiare idea, si bloccò, confusa, a mezz'aria e deviò verso un piattino stracolmo di Zenzerotti. «Avrai a tua disposizione l'intera giornata di domani per controllare la famiglia di Babbani a cui verrà affidato, poi durante la notte ci incontreremo per consegnare il piccolo Harry.» Mordicchiò un biscotto con fare pensoso. «Tuttavia non voglio illuderti, Minerva. Se anche dovessi trovare delle pecche nel comportamento di Petunia e Vernon Dursley, delle osservazioni o delle critiche... non posso prometterti che al bambino verrà data un'altra sistemazione.»  
Minerva si irrigidì. «Che cosa intendi dire?» Appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino e congiunse le mani sulle proprie gambe, alzando gli occhi e puntandoli dritti nello sguardo azzurro dell'uomo.   
Per tutta risposta, Albus sorrise e si levò, camminando lentamente attorno alle poltrone fino a raggiungere il trespolo di Fanny, che gorgogliò allegramente quando una mano le accarezzò le piume sul collo.   
«Ci sono magie – magie molto antiche – le cui regole a volte sfuggono alla nostra comprensione.» E cammini che devono essere seguiti anche se ci sembrano sbagliati e terribili, proseguì tra sé e sé sentendo una fitta nel cuore. Ah, se solo Minerva avesse saputo quello che sapeva lui... Ma la donna non sapeva e – soprattutto – non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere, se non quando fosse giunto il momento del confronto finale. Non sapere la proteggerà, si disse cercando di placare il senso di colpa, di giustificare le mezze verità e le azioni – future e passate – che l'avrebbero scandalizzata e scioccata. E Albus non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare di vedere lo sdegno e la rabbia che Minerva avrebbe provato nei suoi confronti. Si volse per guardarla nuovamente negli occhi.   
«Mi stai dicendo che non importa se quei Babbani non sapranno mai spiegargli come funziona il nostro mondo, né se lo maltratteranno o lo disprezzeranno – non devo certo ricordarti cos'è successo al matrimonio di Lily e James! – tu affiderai Harry a loro?»  
«Suvvia, Minerva, malgrado tutto Petunia amava molto sua sorella. Inoltre sai bene che non permetterai mai che il bambino venisse maltrattato!» Si accarezzò la barba e socchiuse un poco gli occhi. «O non ti fidi di me, forse?» Inquisì senza malizia, sorridendo appena nel vedere un rossore soffuso diffondersi sul volto della donna.  
«Non dire baggianate, Albus. È ovvio che mi fido di te!» mormorò, portandosi nuovamente la tazza alle labbra.

* * *

È ammattito! Non ci sono altre spiegazioni.   
Minerva aggrottò la fronte in un cipiglio severo e sconcertato. «Stai scherzando, spero.» Con le mani torturava l'orlo della sua veste, mentre i piedi faticavano a stare fermi, facendola girovagare per il grande studio del Preside.   
«Ma certo che no, mia cara Minerva!» esclamò l'anziano uomo di rimando.   
La donna smise di camminare, bloccandosi esattamente davanti alla poltrona sulla quale era seduto Albus. «Non puoi essere serio. È un Mangiamorte!» sibilò.  
«Era un Mangiamorte.» la corresse pacatamente. «Che ci è già stato di grande aiuto ed ha promesso lealtà all'Ordine. Senza contare che un infiltrato tra le righe dei devoti di Voldemort sarà molto utile, quando questi tornerà.»  
«Se tornerà.» Rabbrividì alla sola idea. Con un gesto nervoso le sue mani corsero a controllare la stretta crocchia in cui erano costretti i lunghi capelli. «E comunque non capisco in cosa ci sia stato d'aiuto. Di sicuro non stava aiutando noi mentre si divertiva a terrorizzare Babbani indifesi, o a torturare quelli che chiamano Sanguesporco.» continuò perentoria in tono d'accusa prima di lasciarsi cadere con grazia sulla poltrona libera.   
«Questa, purtroppo, è un'informazione che non posso condividere con te. Né con nessun altro.» Le offrì un sacchettino contenente caramelle Mou, che la donna rifiutò con freddezza.   
«Non capisco come fai a fidarti di lui, Albus...» mormorò, per quella che doveva essere la decima volta, Minerva.   
«Severus mi ha dato prova della sua lealtà, ed io mi fido pienamente di lui. Metterei la mia stessa vita nelle sue mani.» Il suo tono era confidente e lasciava ben poco spazio a qualsiasi replica o opposizione.  
Minerva sospirò e le sue mani segnarono un lieve gesto di momentanea arresa. «Immagino che allora dovrò semplicemente fidarmi di te, Albus.»  
Gli occhi dell'uomo scintillarono mentre le sorrideva, silenziosamente, in risposta. 

1997

«Sei terribilmente cocciuto, Albus!» sbottò Minerva, e l'uomo non poté fare a meno di notare che la ragnatela di rughe sul suo volto si era particolarmente infittita in quegli ultimi, lunghi anni. «Non capisco perché ti ostini a voler continuare da solo in questa tua missione» quasi sputò l'ultima parola, le labbra che tremavano a causa della rabbia che la donna stava cercando di trattenere.   
«Harry presto sarà in grado di...» tentò di spiegarle, ma venne subito interrotto da un nuovo sbotto d'ira della Capocasa Grifondoro.   
«Harry!» Sbuffò. «Harry è appena un ragazzino che ha già sofferto abbastanza. Dovrebbe pensare al Quidditch, a studiare, forse a non cacciarsi continuamente nei guai... Non è un Auror, Albus.» Le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono in un'espressione che lasciava trapelare un profondo dolore, e una certa disperazione per il comportamento dell'uomo che conosceva – o pensava di conoscere – da così tanti anni. «Perché non vuoi confidarti con me?» Valgo veramente così poco che preferisci dar credito ad una profezia e scaricare il peso della tua – nostra... ricordo un tempo in cui era la nostra – lotta sulle spalle di un ragazzino?  
«Sai bene che non è così, Minerva.» osservò quietamente l'uomo, sentendo tuttavia una fitta di colpevolezza percorrergli il corpo. Forse avrebbe potuto condividere i suoi piani con Minerva, ma sapeva che la verità l'avrebbe solo fatta preoccupare e soffrire, distraendola da questioni più pressanti; in fondo sarebbe toccato a lei il compito di difendere la scuola e gli studenti, quando lui se ne fosse andato. Quando me ne andrò... Lo sguardo gli cadde involontariamente sulla mano maledetta, semi nascosta da una lunga manica argentata. Vorrei tanto poterti dare il tempo per prepararti alla mia partenza, ma Severus deve rimanere l'unico a sapere, se vogliamo che tutto vada come previsto. «Harry ha dimostrato più e più volte di essere in grado di compiere il cammino a cui è destinato, perciò...» Venne nuovamente interrotto.  
«Parli sempre di questo cammino che ognuno deve compiere, Albus, ma così facendo togli a tutti noi la possibilità di scegliere il nostro percorso, di scegliere come compierlo, con chi compierlo.» Da quanti anni si conoscevano? Quaranta, forse cinquanta? Sembrava una vita intera, passata fianco a fianco in lotte epocali contro Signori Oscuri e in piccoli combattimenti quotidiani con studenti indisciplinati e poltergeist disubbidienti. In quella vita, fatta di grandi sacrifici ma anche di piccole ricompense, non avevano mai avuto il tempo, forse nemmeno le energie, per cercare un'unione più profonda che entrambi sembravano anelare.   
Albus abbassò lo sguardo e il suo studio rimase silente per un lungo istante. «Mi dispiace.» Mi dispiace per così tante cose...  
«Ma non mi rivelerai i tuoi piani, non è vero?» Malgrado la maschera di compostezza che era calata sul viso di Minerva, l'uomo poté intuire la delusione nella sua voce.   
«Temo che sia così.» rispose in tono greve. «E temo di doverti chiedere, una volta di più, di riporre la tua fiducia in me, senza spiegazioni né garanzie. So che è molto da chiedere, ma...»  
Minerva alzò una mano per interrompere le sue parole. «Mi sono sempre fidata di te, Albus, e sai che continuerò a farlo malgrado tutto. Ma questo non scusa questa tua ostinazione.» Contrasse le labbra, ma non aggiunse altro prima di volgere le spalle all'anziano Preside e raggiungere le scale che portavano all'uscita dello studio. Solo quando i suoi piedi sfiorarono il sasso della scala aprì nuovamente bocca, voltando appena il viso. «Se le circostanze fossero state differenti...» sussurrò, la voce appena incrinata. «Se non ci fosse stata tutta questa oscurità, Albus, pensi che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente?»   
Senza aver bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni, l'uomo si costrinse ad inghiottire la sensazione amarognola che gli aveva riempito la bocca e l'animo alle parole della professoressa di Trasfigurazioni e, sforzando un sorriso, si costrinse a rispondere. «Chi lo sa, Minerva? Magari, se i tempi non fossero stati così bui...»  
La donna rispose con un cenno del capo, poi sparì lungo le scale buie e lo lasciò solo nel silenzio della sera. 

* * *

Innumerevoli lacrime rigavano il volto di Minerva McGranitt quando la pesante lastra di marmo bianco si posò sopra la bara di Albus Silente. Fanny, la fedele fenice dell'uomo, lanciò un ultimo grido pieno di dolore, che risuonò nel silenzio quasi irreale che regnava nel parco di Hogwarts. Persino la natura sembrava essersi immobilizzata in segno di rispetto per la morte dell'anziano mago: non un filo di vento increspava la superficie liscia del lago, né faceva danzare le foglie degli alberi. Persino le lacrime dei presenti erano tributi silenziosi.   
Quando il sordo tonfo del marmo si spense, Minerva notò, con la coda dell'occhio, Aberforth sparire dietro le persone. Non si sarebbe avvicinato alla tomba del fratello, non avrebbe declamato il suo affetto per lui, né tanto meno avrebbe raccontato aneddoti sulla loro vita, rimproverando il defunto di cose accadute quasi un secolo prima per poi affermare che, tuttavia, sperava che il fratello trovasse finalmente la pace. Ma era venuto, e già questo semplice atto sarebbe bastato per donare un po' di serenità ad Albus, per sperare nel suo perdono.  
Inghiottendo il nodo che si era formato nella sua gola, la donna seppe che avrebbe dovuto essere la prima ad alzarsi e a raggiungere la tomba per porgere il suo ultimo saluto. Raccolse tutte le sue forze e si levò dalla sedia, procedendo a lenti passi verso il candido sepolcro. Qui accarezzò il marmo con dita tremanti, poi si chinò su di esso, fin quasi a sfiorarlo con le labbra. «Se tu potessi sentire la nostra sofferenza, Albus... La tua fiducia in chi ti stava vicino ti ha reso cieco ai pericoli che queste stesse persone rappresentavano, e a causa di essa ci hai lasciati soli...» Inspirò profondamente. «Ma io... ma io mi fido di te, Albus. Anche se mi hai mentito – perché lo so che lo hai fatto – e hai mentito a tutti, anche se ci hai lasciati senza una guida. Io mi fido di te.» Si drizzò in piedi. «Spero solo che ne valga la pena.» Arricciò le labbra in un'espressione crucciata e si diresse verso il castello, lasciando che altri dicessero le loro ultime parole all'uomo.

1998

Minerva passò la mano sul marmo bianco, riparato poco dopo la battaglia, tracciando una carezza leggera. «È finita.» Annunciò alla fredda pietra. Volse lo sguardo verso il castello, le cui ferite dell'ultima battaglia erano quasi completamente svanite. Mancavano pochi giorni all'inizio di settembre, perciò i prati erano ancora deserti. «Tra pochi giorni torneranno.» Ci ripensò. «I sopravvissuti torneranno. E con calma tornerà tutto alla normalità, Albus. Fidati di me.»


End file.
